Tonic Anime 12
by sircharles007
Summary: Eggman goes through a dimension portal and meets Tonic and Aubbiba. When disaster strikes, what will Eggman do next? Please read!!!


Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and other trademark characters do not belong to me. Only Tonic, Aubbiba, Roxane, and a few others do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tonic Anime 1/2  
"Give it up Eggman! You can't win!"  
  
The fat man gave off a loud laugh. "I don't think so Sonic! We'll meet again!"  
  
Sonic's eyes narrowed as Eggman started to fly away in his Eggwalker. "Tails!"  
  
Tails flew behind Sonic and picked him up, throwing him into the air. "There!"  
  
Sonic did a spin dash into the Eggwalker, sending Eggman flying backwards.  
  
"This is not over Son-" He was cut off as he and the Eggwalker disappeared through a portal.  
  
Sonic landed on his feet. "Huh?"  
  
"Eggman disappeared through a Warp Zone!!" Tails yelled, looking at the spot in shock.  
  
"Neh. He'll be back."  
  
~~~  
  
The area was a dark deserted city. Buildings slightly ruined and overgrown moss covering everything in sight. Two people, a hedgehog and a fox looked down at the unconscious body of Dr. Eggman who laid on the ground, a slight crater formed around his body. His Eggwalker was also nearby.  
  
"Old man! Hey old man!!"  
  
Eggman groaned and opened his eyes to see a lavender hedgehog with blue ends on short quills looking down at him. "Old man are you alright? You hit the ground pretty hard!"  
  
Eggman blinked. The hedgehog sounded just like Sonic.  
  
"Sonic!?"  
  
The hedgehog blinked, gray eyes showing confusion. "Sonic!? No. The name's Tonic!" He grinned. "Meet my friend Aubbiba!" He turned his head to a cream color fox who had blue eyes.  
  
"Yo!" he said, a grin across his face.  
  
Eggman blinked and rubbed his eyes. They looked just like Sonic and Tails! "Need help?" Tonic asked again, handing Eggman his hand. Eggman grunted and stood up on his own. "I can take care of myself!" he snorted.  
  
Tonic and Aubbiba looked at each, a grin on their face and then smirked at Eggman. "Really?" Aubbiba said, letting out a chuckled. "You need Slim Fast for the next year or two before you can take care of yourself!"  
  
Tonic patted Aubbiba on the arm. "Now Aubbiba-buddy.. Don't talk to our overweight friend. It's not his fault that he can't seem to stop eating!"  
  
At this the two started to laugh really loud, Eggman fuming. "Kids these days.."  
  
A low 'hum' filled the area and a large ship floated above the three, search lights hitting them.  
  
"Aw man! It's Dr. Avalon!" Tonic cried out; he look over to Aubbiba, "time to go!"  
  
Aubbiba nodded and started to run, Tonic following him.  
  
Faster and faster they ran, the ship gaining on them.  
  
Eggman blinked and watch them run. They were as fast as Sonic and Tails! "Argh! What kind of place is this!?" he growled.  
  
Lasers shot out from the ship, the two boys barely dodging them.  
  
Left, right, left, left, jump, stop, right, right; oi. Eggman was getting dizzy. He climbed into his Eggwalker and followed the two.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tonic and Aubbiba are getting on my nerves.." a man muttered as he looked at the image in front of him.  
  
A green hedgehog was next to him. "Why don't you send me to stop them once and for all?"  
  
The man sighed. "Because Zac.. I don't completely trust you.."  
  
The hedgehog, or Zac, grunted. "You should.." Zac was green with purple eyes. He had only two quills, just two. One down like Sonic's, the other up like Shadow's.  
  
"I suggest sending down the robots.." Zac said dully to his boss.  
  
The man snorted. "Fine then.. I will!"  
  
~~~  
  
Tonic dodged another laser and then stopped running as the lasers deceased and the ship slowed down.  
  
"Think they ran out of ammo?" Aubbiba asked, walking towards Tonic and looking at the ship.  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
A door opened from the ship and ten large robots flew the ground. "Uh oh! Those are F8-12's(A/n: Made up)!!  
  
The robots fell to the ground, little craters forming in the cracked concrete. Large plasma cannons were connected to their arms and jet packs on their backs.  
  
Tonic and Aubbiba backed away. "Oooooh boy."  
  
Their plasma cannons loaded with slight 'humming' sounds and then shot out at the two.  
  
Aubbiba flew into the air, grabbing Tonic in the process; they barely dodged the attack.  
  
They looked at the building they were once behind, it had a large hole in it now. "Can't stand F8-12's!" Aubbiba muttered.  
  
Eggman looked on from behind another building. "Those robots are powerful! I wonder if this Dr. Avalon guy they mention early created them.." he muttered, rubbing his fat chin a little.  
  
A F8-12 aimed his plasma cannon at the two creatures. "Aubbiba get us out of here!!" Tonic screamed.  
  
Aubbiba flew in a direction but started to pant. "I.. can't Tonic.. I'm so sorry..." he whispered, floating back to the ground as the robot attacked the two.  
  
~~~  
  
"See Avalon.." Zac whispered, a grin crossing his face, "it ends here.."  
  
Dr. Avalon smirked. "Yes it does.."  
  
~~~  
  
The smoke cleared and nothing was left from the blow but a crater.  
  
"Mission done.." the robot said in a cold voice. "Time to go.."  
  
Their jet packs charged up, dust circling around them, and they were off; back to the ship.  
  
Eggman gapped at the sight. "Tonic and Aubbiba are gone!! Just like that! Incredible!"  
  
~~~  
  
Nearby a goldenrod color female echidna breathed out slowly, releasing her grip on the two boys. "Jeesh! You guys are terrible!!" she hollered.  
  
Tonic cringed at her harsh voice. "Aw c'mon Roxy! Aubbiba was tired and I'm not as fast as I was before.."  
  
Aubbiba nodded. "Yeah Roxane.. It'll never happen again!"  
  
Aubbiba was the only one to call her by her real name, not Roxy. She hated that nickname.  
  
Her green eyes soften just as her face did too. "Okay.. But next time be careful.."  
  
Tonic smirked. "Oh we will.."  
  
Aubbiba smiled, but then his smiled turned into a frown. "Hey Tonic.. What happened to the fat man??"  
  
~~~  
  
"Dr. Avalon?"  
  
Dr. Avalon had an annoyed look on his face as he looked at the large, big mustache man in front of him. "Yes!?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Eggman smirked. "I have a proposition for you.. To get rid of Tonic the Hedgehog.."  
  
~To Be Continued..~ 


End file.
